Your The One That I Want
by bechloe4ever
Summary: Set right after Glease. Marley has to thank Ryder for encouraging her to continue to play Sandy in Grease. Instead of going to the after party Ryder and she went to his house to celebrate. Three months later something happens that bring her and Ryder closer together. Mainly Ryder and Marley but it will include other characters as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based off the current spoilers about Rachel or Marley being pregnant in the next three months of Glee. I believe that Marley will be the one who is going to get pregnant. Anyway, hope you like it! Starts right after Glease. Lastly my spelling isn't perfect by the way. **

"You did great Marley!" Jake said to me. "So did you!" I replied back. I have to say that tonight couldn't have gone more perfectly. The musical was a big success, nobody passed out on stage, Kitty didn't try to kill me, and we got rave reviews about the show. There was one person I had to thank. Ryder. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have gone out on stage tonight. When he talked to me about my bulimia and how his cousin had the same thing I felt very calm and relieved. I am starting to think that I might start to have a crush on him. I mean really, he is tall, he has Justin Bieber hair, and he is really cute. And did I mention that he is a great singer. "Hey Marley, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me instead of going to the after party. I want to get to know you better! You're really nice to me," said Ryder with his dreamy eyes and his smile. "Sure," I said shyly. "Ok. Meet me at my house in twenty minutes." said Ryder. He seemed really excited and I was too. Although, I was also a little nervous. I mean he asked me to come over to his house. "You'll be alright," I told myself. "Ready?" Ryder asked me. I replied back "Yeah."

* * *

Once I got to his house he asked me if I wanted anything to eat. I asked if he could make me mac & cheese. I was starving because I didn't eat anything since yesterday. After about ten minutes I stared eating my food. It was extremely cheesy and creamy. "That was really good where did you get the recipe?" I asked. "It's a secret." Ryder said playfully. We both laughed. "Oh Marley, you look tired. Here, you can sleep in my bed." said Ryder. I replied "I'm fine. Thanks. Actually I thought, maybe, if you want to…." Then I kissed him. I planned for the kiss to be short but it turned out to be much more than I wanted it to be.

"Wow! That was great." Ryder told me. "It was." I replied. I have to admit, I was really nervous before we did it but now I am glad I went through with it. "Wait ," I asked Ryder nervously, " did we use a condom?" "Don't worry, I wore one." Ryder assured me. After he confessed that he wore a condom I felt better. I surely didn't want to end up like Jake's brother's ex-girlfriend. She was my age when she got pregnant. I defietly don't want to get pregnant. I mean, haven't I had enough.

"I got to get home Ryder. I had fun." I said truthfully. "I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Marley."

* * *

**About three months later…..**

I haven't spoken to Ryder since the opening night of Grease when we did _it_. I feel bad that I have ignored him but I couldn't let anyone know what happened. If someone found out about what happened Ryder and I will be doomed. This past week I have been feeling nauseous every morning and I have been throwing up every day. I hope that I don't have bulimia again. "Hey girl," my best friend Unique said, "I brought your tampons for you since it should be coming today." Wait, my period is today? No, that can't be right. I haven't had it since…..oh no. "Unique, I have to go." I said. I can't believe this is happening. I thought Ryder was wearing a condom! I skipped eighth period and stopped at the drug store and bought two pregnancy tests. After I paid for them I went to the bathroom and took them. Then, after two long minutes the results showed up. _**Pregnant.**_ I couldn't believe what I saw. What if Ryder gets mad at me that I am pregnant? What will my mom say when I tell her? As I started to calm down I realized that this is a great thing. I already love this baby. I can't wait until it comes. Now, I need to tell my mom and Ryder about the baby. Lucky me.

"Hi mom," I said, "how was your day?" "Good. A little birdy told me that you didn't return to class after lunch. Are you okay sweetie?" asked my mom. I could easily sense the concern in her voice. "Mom," I said, "please don't be mad at me because I am about to tell you some really big news. Please support me and don't be mad at me." "Honey, what is going on? Your scaring me." my mom said. "I'm pregnant." I said. Then I started to cry and I landed into my mother's warm embrace. I never wanted to let go. My mom kept repeating that it was going to be ok and that she wouldn't kick me out which I was happy about. I am glad that she is ok with this. Now, I need to talk to Ryder about the baby. _Our_ baby.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review this story and give me your thoughts and ideas for the story. Next chapter we will find out how Ryder takes the news and we will meet his parents. Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Family Means Everything

When I got home I noticed a note on the countertop in the kitchen. It said "I have to stay after today. Sorry sweetie, I'll be late. I love you! Mom" "Great," I thought, "now I have to talk to Ryder and his family about the baby." I am not looking forward to telling Ryder about the fact that I am pregnant with his baby. I only have known him for a little over three months. I am also very scared to think what Ryder would do to me or if he would support me. **Ding Dong **"Marley, it's me, Ryder. Can you open the door?" Oh no, I'm not ready. I can't do this now! He exclaimed, "Marley, open the door." As I opened the door I noticed that there were more people that appeared at the door. I knew that those people were Ryder's parents. Now I had to tell them that I was pregnant with their son's child. I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to protect my child even if that meant that I have to face his/her father's parents. So, here it goes.

"Hey, Marley! I just got your text and here is me and my parents. Did you need to tell me something?" Ryder said cheerfully not knowing what he was going to say. I replied back "I have to tell all of you something. Please do not be mad at Ryder." Then his mother said with concern, "Why would I be mad at my son?" As I started to tear up replied, "I'm pregnant." Nobody spoke for the next ten minutes. Then Ryder asked me how far along I was. I told him "I'm three months along." After I told them, Ryder's parents gave him an offer which was either that he would leave me and the baby and forget the entire thing or he would stay with me and the baby but he would get kicked out of his house. I felt awful after he chose to stay with me and the baby because his parents didn't support him through this. My mom wasn't mad at me after she found out that I was pregnant. In fact, she has been extremely supportive of me through this. I don't think I could ever do this without her help. But now I have to be the strong one not only for my baby, but for Ryder.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner Ryder. I didn't know what to say. I'm so sorry that …" I said. "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault that you got pregnant. Actually if it wasn't for my 'boys' there wouldn't be a baby in you." "Ewwwww," I replied, "that's gross! Now you are going to make me throw up all over you. And believe me; it's not pretty to see." After I said that I could tell he was starting to cheer up.

"So," Ryder asked me, "should I get a job. You know what I probably should. I'll ask Finn if I can get a job at his stepdad's tire shop. When is your first doctor's appointment? Is the baby a boy or a girl?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, "easy there tiger. First of all, I don't know if the baby is a boy or girl yet. I won't know until the fifth month mark. Also, my appointment is tomorrow after glee practice, if you want to come." Ryder replied, "Of course I want to come, that is my child that you are carrying and I am going to support you through it all during and after the pregnancy. I love you Marley!" "I love you to Ryder!" I replied. I can't believe that he told me that he loves me! I am also very happy that he is going to be with me throughout the pregnancy. I am really happy but now I have to tell my mom that Ryder is going to have to live with us.

"Hi honey I'm home. Oh Ryder, I'm surprised to see you here." my mom said. Ryder replied "It's nice to see you too Mrs. Rose!" "Marley," my mom replied, "does he know?" "Yeah," I replied "his parents kicked him out and he needs a place to stay. Can he stay here?" My mom replied, "Sure but Ryder, you already got my baby pregnant so don't do anything stupid." "I promise Mrs. Rose." Ryder said half laughing.

Once I got really tired I went to bed when Ryder joined me. I was almost asleep when I heard a voice talking to me. After a few minutes I realized that Ryder was talking to the baby. He was actually singing "You're the One That I Want" from the schools production of Grease to the baby. I was excited that he wanted this baby because I want it too. Once I fell asleep I dreamt of the family the I am creating with Ryder.

**A/N: So there it is! Just to let you know I might be able to update every weekend. Although I do have basketball during the weekend so I don't know. But please review! I appreciate them greatly! Thanks :)**


End file.
